


NICK'S BLUE BUNNY

by Furbearinvarmint



Series: Simple Things, Why they Matter [1]
Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-01-31 17:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18596071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Furbearinvarmint/pseuds/Furbearinvarmint
Summary: Sometimes, simple short stories can show where lives were changed.





	1. NICK'S BLUE BUNNY

 

NICK’S BLUE BUNNY

Nicholas Wilde was trying to take a nap, enjoying some peace and quiet after a long week.  ‘Ah, dinner will be soon’ he thought to himself…Friday night pizza!’

Amazed at the doorbell ringing after Judy just ordered the pizza 5 minutes ago, Nick heard something no mate ever wants to hear.

“Nick, what’s this?” Judy asked.

“Um…nothing,” Not his best answer, but Nick was nap groggy, at least it gave him time learn what _THIS_ was?

Judy asked, “It’s a package from Vivienne addressed to both of us, can I open it?”

“Um…sure Fluff, tear away!”…knowing his mother, Nick was concerned just how embarrassing this was going to be.  ’Oh please Mom, what did you send and will I hate it?’

Judy had the wrapper in the air, opened the box and wrapped in tissue was an old stuffed toy.  A grey rabbit in a blue uniform.  There was an envelope addressed to Judy in the box.

“Dear Judy, this was Nick’s favorite toy, his father made this bunny for him when he was just a kit.  John Wilde was a great tailor and he wanted his son to have a suit he made he could always have and would never outgrow.”

Judy started sniffling, ears red and drooping down her shoulders, and then she was crying softly.  Nick was instantly at Judy’s side.

“What is it, what did Mom do?” and then, he saw the bunny.  He saw Carrots, grabbed his blue bunny and started hugging it, eyes closed with tears running down his muzzle.  “It’s Carrots, I thought she was gone!”

Judy was a bit confused, ‘why did Nick have a stuffed bunny?’  She just asked him…”Nick, why did you have a bunny named Carrots and this is pretty emotional for you, you don’t worry about _things_?”

Nick swallowed and gave a small smile, not his usual smirk.  “My dad made me Carrots when I was born, she was always in my crib, and was my companion.”  He laughed and said, “Notice her ears?  My poor dad had to sew them on all the time, todd kits aren’t the most gentle when they’re 2 years old.”

Judy had some real sympathy for the poor blue bunny, “Good thing you’ve gotten over that habit Slick, this bunny can fight back,” now laughing at the thought of a little Nick and his bunny going to his father to repair the poor girl’s ear.

“There’s a note in Carrot’s pocket addressed to ‘Nickster’” Judy said.

Nick instantly got quiet, slowly reaching for the old note with a shaking paw.  It was his Dad’s handwriting and when he carefully opened the envelope it still had his father’s scent, very light, but still there.  Eyes closed again, Nick sighed and asked, “Judy, please read it for me.”

‘Judy? Oh this is serious, he calls me that for serious stuff, not fun…c’mon doe, read it to your fox’

Holding her fox’s paw, Judy began, “Dear Nickster, I’m watching my new kit sleeping on his mother’s chest.  You two are so peaceful and happy, I pray your lives will always be this way, but I know they won’t.  I made you Carrots for you to grow up with, to love.  To care for an animal that can’t fight you, but you can learn to fight for.  To open your heart for another who isn’t a fox.  Dear son, I hope I’ll always be there to help you grow, but Carrots will be there with you always.  Love, Your Father, John Wilde”

Nick smiled down at Judy, his mate and greatest love.  “Well my bunny, seems like my father got his wish.”


	2. Life, Uh....Finds a Way

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Life Changes...and finds a way.

**Life, Uh….Finds a Way**

Nick Wilde was sitting in his kitchen and drinking his first cup of coffee for the day. Nick still hated to get up, but with Judy sleeping in lately, mornings were quiet, the only time of the day when the Fox could sit and ponder his life.  Foxes actually like to ponder, their tails slowly swishing back and forth while they think.  ‘Judy is always mesmerized by my tail’ he laughed to himself.  ‘My tail is this fox’s pride and joy, who’d of thought a bunny would love it’.  ‘Well, time to get moving and I get to wake up Fluff for a change!’ ‘Caffeine installed, this fox is as ready as I ever am to face the morning’

“Carrots!  Time to get up!” echoed down the hall.  Nick laughed at actually having to nudge his mate to get her bunny butt out of bed….’I still hate the morning!’

Judy was at the breakfast table, bleary eyes half-open, eating a carrot muffin, and slurping her first cup of coffee.  A very scary non-caffeinated smile started to appear.

Nick took one look, and being an occasionally wise male, didn’t say a word.  He snickered and gave a sad-eyed, “My poor bunny” smirk.

Judy gave her best morning scowl, “Nick, I’ll shave your tail and paint the stump pink if you say anything.”

‘Nope, nothing to see here’, Nick thought, ‘Nope, nope, nope…my, what good coffee this morning!’  “I’m going to go take a shower, enjoy your muffin.”

Judy just glazed a bit watching her mate’s tail as Nick walked down the hall, ‘that thing should be illegal, it’s this doe’s addiction’.

Later that evening, Nick and Judy were watching Jurassic Park. When the character Ian Mulecom had just made the comment, “Life, uh…finds a way”, and Judy felt a rumble in her stomach.  ‘Now what’ she wondered, ‘No matter how good they taste, no more cricket chips, can’t be good for a bunny’, and went back to the movie. 

Three days later after her stomach continued to be off, the couple were at Dr. Lopit’s office.  Judy was very lucky to find a rabbit practice outside of the Tri-Burrow area. Nick, being an intelligent male, was in the waiting room with his paws on his I-Carrot phone while Judy was getting poked and prodded.  The nurse came in the examining room, eyes wide and paws in front of her muzzle.  The doctor followed right behind, eyes wide and nose twitching.  “Mrs. Wilde-Hopps, uh, Judy….ummmm,” ‘OK doctor, take a breath’, “Um, you’re pregnant!”

“NICK, GET IN HERE!”

Nick got in here NOW!  Handle on the door bent, one door hinge loose and a dent in the wall where the doorknob slammed into it and holding his head.  ‘Ow! Ow! Ow! Bunny height doors BAD’

“WHAT!” Nick said, tail flicking.

“What? No, I can’t be! I was told we couldn’t have a kit.” Judy asked, nose twitching, eyes wide.

“WHAT?! Nick said, tail whirring.

The doctor said the first thing that came to his mind, “Well, uh…nature found a way.”  ‘Really, Jurassic Park again?’ she thought. 

“I’m mated with a fox!  How can this happen?” Judy asked. ‘And please don’t say a daddy Fox puts something in a mommy Bunny or I’ll scream!’ the newly hormonal doe thought.

“WHAT?!” Nick said but not as loudly, and promptly slumped to the floor, tail stopped.

“Well, that was helpful…Males!” Judy sighed.

“Wait, does have a gestation of 28 days, Foxes 53 days”, now she was scared.

 “What will I do?  Can I carry a Fox-Bunny baby?  Is it safe, can she live? Can I live?” 

“We don’t know, I’m going to be sending you over to the Zoo U. Med School to an inter-species reproduction specialist”…Judy giggled, “Once we wake my fox up” Judy said, finishing the Doctor’s sentence. 

Judy was in Nick’s arms, with his paws stroking her back and ears… Judy buried her head in his neck fur and couldn’t believe she was going to give Nick a kit.  She would have a kit with her mate….if only she could’ she prayed, ‘if only I can’.

Two hours later, a still shocked Nick and Judy were at the Z.U. hospital talking to Dr. Ludmilla Pawzic, an Arctic Fox who was to become a dear friend in the months that followed.

“Call me Milla,” the doctor told the scared pair in her office.  “We’re going to get to know each other very well Judith and Nickolas”.

“Call me Nick,” he said, shaking Milla’s paw.

“Call me Scared!” Judy quietly said and was hugged by Milla.

Milla saw the scared doe and smiled, softly saying, “Yes, my little laputi, you can do this”. 

Judy asked, “Milla, what’s a laputi?”

“Oh, you heard that…it means ‘little fox’, it’s a term of endearment Arctic Foxes call our kits”   “No insult was meant, I’m maternal with my mothers-to-be.  I’m much older than I look little one.”

Judy cried again, she didn’t believe she’d ever be a _mother-to-be_.

Judy was afraid of what was going to happen next, but knew her Fox was there no matter what.  “And hopefully awake for most of it’ she giggled to herself, and Milla, this white fox vixen with her Pred-full toothy smile gave her hope.  ‘I can do this…I hope.’

Nick was in the waiting room for 2 hours, amazingly, he’d fallen asleep.  Judy was patting her mate’s paw, “Time to go home Slick.  We’re done for now.” 

Judy was explaining what Milla had told her…and the good news about their size difference.  “Luckily, the mother controls just how big the baby she’s carrying is, so the baby may be big and require a C-section, but I should be able to carry our kit.”

“I may get some funny cravings” she was warned.  “Prey mothers of Pred kits start to get hungry for meat,” Judy said, getting a bit queasy at the thought…”the kits may need the additional protein in meat.” 

“I’ll need to go in to see Milla every week, to make sure everything is OK and it would be better if you came with me”. 

Nick knew just what to say, ‘Woohoo! I know this answer’ he thought, “Yes, of course!” 

Even though a doe’s normal gestation period is only 4 weeks, Judy was pregnant for 7 weeks and on a rainy Saturday evening, she gave birth to a little female kit they named Bonnie Vivienne Wilde-Hopps.  She was Russet red, a white belly, long black tipped ears with a short fox fluffy tail and was a healthy little doe.

“OK, what exactly do we call Bonnie Victoria?” Nick and Judy asked Milla.  “People have been asking me what her hybrid is named since a mix between Bunny and Fox had not happened before.” 

“Box?” Judy asked.

“Funny?” Nick smirked. 

“Carrots II?” Nick said with all seriousness.

“Over your dead body!” Judy said with a scary smile..

“How about if we just wait” Judy suggested.  “You’ll just give her a horrible nickname anyway.”

Nick had to admit she was right.

 

 


	3. Nick was Dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick was dying, things were dark, they could get darker

**NICK WAS DYING**

Judith Laverne Wilde-Hopps was having a terrible morning…but still, ‘No, it’s terrible’ she thought.

 Sometimes, when things are darkest…they can get darker.  This was one of those darker days for Judy.

Nick was in bed, dying. “Carrots, puleeeze, turn off the light, I’m a dying fox” he whined.

“What a little kit you are…you’ve got a cold…a cold, you sneeze and wheeze, and whine!”  Judy was a non-sympathetic bunny.  Even a loving mate can get tired of her sick partner.

“Nick, I’m going to work, blueberries in the fridge, alarm clock off and I turned your phone off so you won’t be disturbed…Happy?”  Judy was not the most ‘Nurse Nancy’ bunny. 

‘I’ll admit, if Nick was actually sick, I’d be there for him’ she frowned to herself.  ‘But c’mon Nick, it’s a COLD!’  “Fox up!” she grumbled out loud while walking down the steps of their apartment…”Jeeze, Fox up”. 

The bunny got an evil idea, ‘I’ll invite Vivienne over to visit Nick…she’ll love to have her boy weak and captive to his mother’s reminiscences of when he was a kit”. 

Judy got a Level III smirk at that thought…’Oh yes, I’ve been around my fox for enough time to graduate to the upper-level smirks.’ Gone were the days of Bunny Grins…Judy was in the Smirk World now.  “Even Nick gives me a second look when I’m really using a Smirkworthy, eyes half-open Level III expression.

“Yes, I’m a mean rabbit” she said out loud to herself on the bus, worrying all the mammals sitting around her.

“What?! Yes I’m a mean rabbit, my mate has a cold and is driving me nuts!”

All the does, sows, cows and vixens gave each other understanding looks and snickers could be heard all over the bus.  The males just planted their heads into their newspapers with nothing to say.

Grabbing her I-Carrot phone, she made _The Call._   “Hi Vivienne, nope, everything is fine…but, your little todd is home with a cold and feeling very delicate this morning,” she snickered.  “Oh yes, I think he’d love a visit from a friendly concerned mother.”

Both of them had a good laugh at this.  Nick, was so dead.

Precinct 1 lay ahead, and a day of paperwork was coming.  Without her partner, Officer Wilde-Hopps was a ‘ _Bunny Without a Cause’_ , meaning, paperwork duty. ‘Actually, I like paperwork’ she admitted to herself. ‘It’s easy on my poor feet, comfortable, no ‘Joke-Mobile’, Nick won’t be whining his eyes are tired and the Chief will be happy I’m getting back reports finished…all in all, not too bad…on occasion.’

Eventually, paperwork was done, ‘Even did some of Slick’s too’…Judy did feel a little guilty siccing Vivienne on Nick in his weakened state…”NAW, he deserved it” she giggled.  “His dying fox is so not cute after 5 hours’….”Vivienne will have him out of bed and begging to come to work, even if he has to drag his carcass in there.’ 

‘Like a good medicine, it doesn’t always taste like Hopps Farm Blueberries…Oh jeeze, I am a mean bunny.’…Hmmm, the pondered, “Actually, I can live with that.’

Vivienne was still at their apartment visiting with her dying tod.

“Mom, you can leave now, Judy’s here to take care of me” he whined, “I’d doing a lot better and thanks for your stories of when I was a kit, it’s always nice hearing how hard I was to house train”.

Judy gave a small evil smile to Vivienne, “Mom, can you tell me that story?”

Sharing an evil smile back and always happy to embarrass her kit, “Why, I’d be happy to share with you…I was telling it to Bonnie last week…we had a good mother’s laugh at it.”

Nick, was in shock and turning redder than usual.

Judy was smiling and enjoying Nick’s inability to even get a Level I probationary smirk.  Then, it got darker.

“Nick, Bonnie was telling me some cute things about when Judy was little, being the only girl in her litter with 5 brothers” as Vivienne gave a Level IV Smirk, bowling the bunny over…following up with a mother’s knowing smile to spike the ball.

“OK, you win” both Nick and Judy said in unison…”we bow to the master.”

“Night Mom, thanks for coming,” Nick said, “can we take you out for dinner this weekend?”

“That’ll be nice dears, we’ll have lots of stuff to talk about, I’m chatting with Bonnie tonight!”

“Well, that went well” Nick said.

“Oh yeah, wonderfully…” Judy agreed.

“Carrots, next time you’re sick I’m inviting both our mothers to nurse you back to health.”

“Oooo, a Level IV Smirk, Nick, you’ve been practicing!”

“Now come here my doe, your fox needs his bunny.”


End file.
